


The Tools of Man

by viciouswishes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-18
Updated: 2006-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: spartacusjonesPrompt: Nightcrawler, dentistSummary: As a child, the noise from the dentist's tools never frightened Kurt.





	The Tools of Man

As a child, the noise from the dentist's tools never frightened Kurt. He would sit there and be thankful that someone was willing to look at his teeth. When he looks back, Kurt considers that these dentists were either mutants themselves or paid too much for their silence.

But since being under Stryker's control, Kurt does not trust the tools of man. And the squeal from the dentist's chair reminds him too much of chains and machinery and secret compounds deep under the snow.

Kurt doesn't mourn for Jean the way that Scott and Logan do, but he does wish she were the one giving him his exam. He longs for someone that beautiful, even if he knew her secret, to bandage his arm and check his surely broken teeth. To watch the space where her red hair meets her cheekbone. However, today he must trust a Dr. McCoy and his large furred hands that are the same shade as Kurt's.


End file.
